character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Faust (Canon, Soul Cartel)/Lambdawg
Summary Faust (also known as Lucien Dire), is one of the series' main protagonists and is officially introduced in chapter 7. Despite being fully human, he has lived two lives, where in the first he lived out his years and many more because of a contract with the Archdevil of Combat, Mephistopheles. Said contract technically ended with a victory on his part, though this was mainly due to interference from God. When Mephisto finds him again, 500 years later, the devil uses Faust's caring nature against him, and successfully re-enters the contract, though with slightly altered rules and with Cha Shi-Hun taking God's place as the new judge. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least Low 2-C with God's Papyrus | Unknown, at least 2-C with The Picture Book of God, at least 2-C with Holy Sword Gram Name: Faust, Lucien Dire Origin: Soul Cartel Gender: Male Age: At least 500 years old as a soul, 16 as a human Classification: Reincarnated Human, The Man Loved by God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, as a side effect of being reincarnated and getting his memories back he does not feel the urge to sleep), Creation (God's Papyrus is constantly shown to be capable creating anything its user desires, as long as it isn't a weapon or something that breaks God's law), Light Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can normally see supernatural beings such as Mephistopheles who is naturally invisible), Life Manipulation and Summoning (With God's Papyrus, Faust created the Greek Titan of Warfare Pallar and he is capable of summoning the titan at will), Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation (The users of God's Papyrus are capable of manipulating everything they create or exists within their creations), Spatial Manipulation (Can create infinite sized spaces), Power Nullification (God's Papyrus was capable of nullifying Mephistopheles's senses preventing him from finding Faust location), Non-Physical Interaction (God's Papyrus is capable of harming Meins who are type of demon which previously was a human soul) | All the previous powers from before to a far higher extent plus Elemental Manipulation (With The Picture ook of God, Faust created the Beasts from Genesis which have elemental based attacks), Nigh-Omniscience, Mind Manipulation, and resistance to it (Has prepared layers of layers of firewalls to protect his mind from it getting hacked, through the same layers he can hack other people minds to the point they collapse), Law Manipulation and Void Manipulation (With The Picture Book of God he can create beings that are impossible to create and that they do not exist in reality) Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Universal+ Level with God's Papyrus (While he physically has never displayed any feat beyond average human, with God's Papyrus he easily was capable of creating infinite sized structures and even preventing a restricted Mephistopheles from moving, several times) | Unknown, at least Low Multiverse Level with The Picture Book of God (He has The Picture Book of God which is beyond the power of God's Papyrus as it is an evolution of it; its power is so great it even scares Mastema), at least Low Multiverse Level with Holy Sword Gram (Wields the Holy Sword Gram which was capable of slaying Lucifer, all the archdevils were born from parts of him) Speed: Athletic Human with Infinite reactions (Can react to Mephistopheles attacks, same attacks re easily capable of destroying an "endless" structure in seconds and that is stated that it would take an eternity to travel through it completely) | Immeasurable (Can react to attacks from Gabramelek) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, at least Universal+ Class with God's Papyrus | Unknown, at least Low Multiverse Class with The Picture Book of God, at least Low Multiverse Class with Holy Sword Gram Durability: Unknown, at least Low Multiverse Level with God's Papyrus (It can withstand attack's from Gabramelek) | Unknown, at least Low Multiverse Level with The Picture Book of God, at least Low Multiverse Level with Holy Sword Gram Stamina: High | High Range: High Universal (God's Papyrus is capable of creating infinite sized structures and manipulating them at will) | At least Low Multiversal (The Picture Book of God is stated to be an evolution of God's Papyrus, even blocking Grabramelek's attacks), at least Low Multiversal (The Holy Sword Gram was capable of harming and keeping up with Lucifer) Standard Equipment: God's Papyrus, The Picture Book of God Intelligence: Genius (Faust has shown to possess an incredible amount of intellect and mental capacity. He can predict and simulate every possible outcome and therefore planning for each possible future. His skill and accuracy of prediction earned him the title of 'Prophet' by the Supreme Witch Haelia. His ability to process and store information quickly also allowed him to have read all the books in the Azrael library within 500 years whereas it was stated by the 1241st gatekeeper was supposed to take around 3000 years. Described as smart by Mephistopheles multiple times. He can speak 13 languages and the language of the Underworld. He can easily resolve complex mathematical problems. Can easily deduce other people's plan in a very short time) | Nigh-Omniscient (Has read all the books in the archangels library which contains all the knowledge except the secrets of creation itself) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'God's Papyrus': He is entrusted with God's Papyrus, an Object of God, given to him by Archangel Michael on behalf of God, to cover the seal Mephistopheles put on him to prevent him from detecting him. As stated by Faust himself, it has boundless potential and has not yet seen the limits of its abilities. He can control the Papyrus mentally, with it responding to his will, and can order it to perform simple commands such as protect another individual automatically. **'Rune of' Creation: The Papyrus' primary ability to create anything the user can imagine that is not designed to cause direct harm to others. ***'God's Papyrus: Maze of the Infinite:' The Maze of the Infinite is created from Faust"s mind and changes according to his will. There is only one exit with an infinite number of different layouts. The Maze will automatically teleport anyone who attempts to fly or teleport to a random location within the Maze. Even Mastema who can freely travel through dimensions and space was unable to do so within the Maze. Faust can freely change the layout however he wants. In combination with Faust's ability to accurately predict every possible future, the Maze is almost impossible to escape. Mastema is the only known individual to ever escape the Maze after he gained the ability to predict what Faust would do next, but even that was all within's Faust's plan as he wanted to lose to Mastema so he could use him later. **'Creation of Animated Objects: '''In the 6 months before the tournament with the Demons, Faust learned many things due to his access to the library containing all knowledge. Faust shows an example of this by Summoning/Creating the Greek Titan of Warfare Pallar. **'The Picture Book of God': This is an evolution of God’s Papyrus. It takes the form of a white book with gold outlines and across. It can be used to create fantastical beings that are impossible and beings that do not exist in reality. It was first shown in the fight between Uriel and Raphael after Uriel handed corrupted Faust God’s Sword to kill Raphael. Only to reveal that Faust false corruption and counter-attack with Picture books of God. *Archdevil Stigma: With the stigma of the Archdevil Mephistopheles, Mephistopheles can locate Faust anywhere as well as Faust knowing Mephistopheles's general direction. *Archangel Crest: With the crest of the Archangel Micheal, Faust can communicate telepathically to the Archangel Michael and with it, he can locate Faust anywhere as well as Faust knowing Micheal's general direction. '''Key:' With God's Papyrus | With The Picture Book of God Gallery Cartel_wiki-marks_of_faust.jpg|Faust arms with Mephisto's Stigma(left) and Michaels Crest(right) Cartel_wiki-Rune_of_Creation.jpg|Faust creating a large house Cartel_wiki-Pallas.jpg|The Greek Titan of Warfare Pallas when summoned Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lambdawg Category:Tier 2